


Forever Isn't A Long Time

by AsPoetsSay



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is Jace's home, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, M/M, My English is bad I know but I'm trying my best so lets pretend i did it right, Parabatai Bond, Protective Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsPoetsSay/pseuds/AsPoetsSay
Summary: Alec is warm and Jace's bed is too cold.Or an example of my headcanon: "Alec is Jace's home".





	Forever Isn't A Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> This is inspired on a headcanon I have: "Alec is Jace's home"
> 
> Warnings: I suck at English. I tried my best to express what I wanted to say because I'm a spanish writer and this is all I can do. Also my English is too limited.  
> Hope you don't hate this as much as I did.  
> And this is dedicated to Jalecs(TM).
> 
> Okay. Enjoy? I guess? Lol.

Laying in the bed Jace was trembling. The only thing that could stop his shaking hands it was Alec's touch, the one that started on his shoulder and ended on his elbow.  
"Jace..." he whispered but Jace didn't say a word. Those shaking hands were there every night since he came back from Valentine's ship. He didn't want Alec to worry, the Angel knows he tried his best to keep his nightmares under control... but that night they scared the hell out of him.  
His voice sounded like music to his ears, so calm and sweet. It was like an anchor that keeps him down to earth, down to reality where he didn't have to worry about nothing because he was back. God... He was back.  
"Are you okay?" Alec asked and Jace closed his eyes hidding his hands on his chest because the way they were trembling made him uncomfortable.  
"Sorry" he said quietly.  
"What?" Alec said sleepy. He sat on the bed looking down at Jace who was still laid down under the covers.  
"It wasn't my intention to sleep here. I didn't mean to scare you." he said.  
"You didn't scare me, Jace. I knew you were here."  
Jace turned around and he looked at Alec in the darkness. I don't know... Maybe he was trying to find something in his parabatai's eyes that would tell him Alec was lying. He was so ashamed. It wasn't in his plan waking Alec up, he didn't want to talk, he just wanted to sleep like he didn't do for weeks... Was that too much to ask?  
"What's up?" Alec asked with the sweetest voice Jace ever heard.  
He touched Jace's forehead slowly. "Why are you hidding from me?"  
He wished he would had the strength to even sat next to Alec but he just didn't want to move. This was one of those nights when touching his parabatai rune and smiling because he could feel Alec, wasn't enough. This was one of those nights where he needed contact, a soft touch, a kiss... without saying a word. And Alec was the only one who could give him that, because he seemed to be the only person in this world who, for some reason he never really understood, couldn't stop loving him no matter how much he fucked things up. Alec always made Jace feel loved and at this point he didn't know if he deserved to have someone like Alec in his life... He didn't even know if someday he could make someone feel, at least, a half of all Alec made him feel. Did Alec ever feel this way about him? He wasn't sure.  
Alec sighed realising Jace isn't gonna talk tonight, so he came back to the bed, he got under the covers and he let Jace come closer, until he could feel his breathe against his neck.  
Everything was so quiet and Alec could tell Jace was awake because he could feel Jace's eyelashes against his bare skin. Slowly, Jace's hand slipped over Alec's chest and he puted it above Alec's heart.  
"Did you notice our hearts beat as one even when we're sleeping?"  
Alec smiled.  
"Really?"  
"Yes" Jace replied quickly with a big smile on his face.  
"You're so warm," Jace whispered. "and my bed is so cold".  
"Sometimes, feeling you through our bond isn't enough..." Jace said.  
Alec look down at him and kissed Jace's head.  
"Do you mind if I stay the night?" Jace asked.  
"I wouldn't mind if you stay forever" Alec said.  
Jace laughed softly.  
"Don't you think forever is a long time?" Jace said.  
And then... minutes after what Jace said, they both thought: No, forever isn't a long time.</


End file.
